


To be a good girl

by aroseandapen



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Mizuki talks Ota into going with her to Bloom Park.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	To be a good girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for aivember back in 2019, but I only ever did day one.

“Mizuki? What’re you doing here so late?”

Mizuki’s heart pounded in her chest, fingers curled around her phone so tightly that it creaked under the strength of her grip. Anxiety scratched at her chest from the inside, the sense of urgency behind her dad’s NILE message making her ears ring. She carefully kept it out of her expression. She had to be brave.

“Not that late,” she mumbled, frowning, before she said, more loudly, “I need you to come to Bloom Park with me.”

Ota’s eyes widened. “What? But it’s—. Why? That place is restricted and it’s already dark, wouldn’t that be dangerous?”

“Duh, that’s why you’re coming with me.” It was all too easy to act irritated with the roar of blood rushing through her ears so that she had to raise her voice to even hear herself. “I’m going whether you come with me or not, so you better.”

“Mizuki, I don’t think—.”

She huffed and turned before her pout could twist into a genuine frown. “Whatever… You were just the closest one here, so that’s why I asked you. I’m going.” She was grateful for the dark of the night that hid her trembling hands as she stepped away from the light streaming out from the restaurant. Secretly she hoped that Ota would come after her. “I have to go.”

“Wait! Mizuki!”

The door slammed closed behind her, and heavy footfalls hit the pavement as Ota hurried to catch up. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips. As determined as she was to follow the instructions her dad sent her, Ota was right when he said that the area around Bloom Park was dangerous, especially this time of night. But he’d never asked anything of Mizuki before, and she couldn’t let him down after he told her that he was counting on her.

Tears stung her eyes as she rapidly blinked them away. After this, if he’d be proud of her… Her heart ached to see her dad’s warm, smiling face after she’d done a good job. This time… she’d be a good girl. A good daughter that he, and her mom, could be proud of.


End file.
